


Durians with pond water

by Prawnperson



Category: Don’t Starve (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-12 22:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: So, my friend suggested that Warly and Wolfgang might adopt Wurt and, yeah, ok, that’s awesome.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Durians with pond water

“Come up, sweetheart, we aren’t going to hurt you.”

Wurt nestles in closer to the swaying bunches of pond weed. They move back and forth with the water in a comforting manner, forming a protective wall around her. It makes her feel calmer and safer. Helps her focus a little more.

She can hear her papa’s voice above the surface of the water, slightly muffled like he’s in another room. His shadow is sending a spot of shade down to the bed of the pond, and for some reason, it makes Wurt’s chest feel tight with panic.

“Nobody’s mad at you, it was just a little slip up.”

She can still remember the little hiss of alarm Webber had made whenever she’d knocked over the crockpot. She feels so stupid. Why did it have to make such a loud noise? Why did it have to be in the middle of baking dragon fruit pie whenever she bumped into it? 

“We have plenty of dragon fruit. Besides, Wilson’s done infinitely clumsier things in just the time you’ve been down there.”

Wurt allows herself a very small smile at the thought of that. Cautiously, she scoots a small way out of the brush of weeds. The water feels so good on her scales. 

“I have durians with sugar up here. Your little plant friend made them special.”

She can make out the pond-muffled sound of someone walking towards the pond, heavy footsteps that accompany a low and loud voice. She instantly recognises it as her dad, but for once, she can’t make out a word he’s saying. It’s only indistinguishable mumbling. Regardless, there’s a definite tone of concern in his speech.

“You come up whenever you’re ready, alright, chou?”

Finally, she is left alone in the pond. Wurt takes a deep breath, letting out a sigh that blows small bubbles into the water. After taking a few moments to think and plan, she comes to the conclusion that she will indeed be safe above the surface, even if some of the others will be a little bit miffed with her. Maybe not even that. It was an accident, after all.

She swims up and breaks the surface of the water to seek out the promised durians.


End file.
